


Time Best Forgot

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captive, Depression, Gen, Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Inky made a new friend, Aria, but suddenly his new friend has gone missing without a trace. What happened? Where could she be? Can he find her?
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Inky, Aria, Star, UnderDream (c) Me  
> Error (c) loverofpiggles  
> Outertale (c) 2mi127  
> Doodlesphere (c) comyet  
> 

  
He landed with a thump. Well, that had been unexpected, there hadn't really been anything wrong in Underfell like he'd thought. Inky stretched and looked around.  
"Hey A-" He stopped. He was talking to himself. He frowned. The artist was sure that he hadn't been gone THAT long and the human that had been with him had been simply drawing on a sketchbook he'd given her when he'd left. So, where was she? He walked through the empty space. Normally she was in the same spot that he left her in. So where was she? Why wasn't she here? Sure she'd only been around a few days but really, where could she have gotten to? She didn't strike him as the adventurous type and she seemed to have little in the way of questions for him. In fact, she'd seemed to know almost as much as he did about each of the AU worlds. Underswap, Underfell, Outertale, the Alpha Timeline..... she even knew about the new ones that had recently appeared that he was just getting to know like Horrortale, Undertail, and Underlust. She'd warned him away from the last two. Not that he knew why exactly. He figured he'd find that out later once he'd found his new friend again. He popped into his little pocket in the Anti-Void, but after searching the two rooms there he came up empty. Where could she possibly have gotten to?

Why would she even leave? He shook his head, it wasn't like she could just leave the Anti-Void. Rather, if she could she hadn't seemed interested in doing so even when he'd mentioned traveling to help the AUs. She hadn't said anything on it at all actually. He had a feeling she wasn't a typical human, not that she'd said anything to make him think such, it was just a feeling he had. He'd glimpsed her soul once by accident when Error had crashed one of their talks about the AUs. He'd been shocked that the soul held itself together as it was even _before_ Error had tried to take it. Error himself had been surprised by the state of it and that had given Inky the edge he'd needed. He understood her a bit better though after having seen it. It was like a mutilated puzzle some child had tried to cram together without much success. There were holes and cracks and just thinking about it made Inky feel incredibly sad. He'd witnessed monster and human souls alike shatter from less... and yet here hers was, looking like it could shatter with the wrong touch, but still just barely hanging on by some strange miracle. It was a wonder that Error's forcing it out didn't just make it shatter with how fragile it seemed to be. 

  
  
Inky believed he could help her. He could repair the damage that was done. Somehow. He was determined to try. He had given her a place to stay, after all, and they'd become friends. So where was she now? Where was his friend? He searched the Doodle Sphere and every point of the Anti-Void he could think of. Had Error come again and taken her hostage? He feared what might happen if that were the case. Error wasn't the biggest threat to the AUs for nothing and he already had a collection of souls of Frisks from AUs that had been destroyed by his hand. There was no doubt in the artist's mind that the one called Error saw his friend as nothing more than an anomaly. Another glitch. Just one more thing to be rid of. The worst part, he grimaced at the vague memory, was that when Error had accused her of being one and all sorts of other things.... she hadn't said a single word in her own defense. She hadn't even disagreed. She had simply stood there as he'd flung the words at her and she had only nodded when he'd asked her to validate his words. It had tore at Inky that she would believe the other. That she would think so little of herself, but something told him that this wasn't even the "tip of the iceberg" as the saying went. The holes in her soul had been proof enough. Inky knew he had to find his friend and he had to do what he could to help before it was too late. He lost track of time as he searched the Anti-Void for her, but no matter how much he searched, or called... it seemed he was alone. Neither his friend Aria nor Error seemed to be about. _What happened while I was gone?_ Inky opened a window to the AUs and flipped quickly, he noticed that Error was in Outertale. It was time to get some answers. He would start with the glitchy skeleton that had attacked days ago. 


	2. Time

Listen closely enough and in silence there is some sound to be heard. The sound of a heartbeat, the sound of rain water that meets its death upon the many stones. The sound of the air that slips like a thief through every crack, under every cloth and steals away any heat it finds. There wasn't true darkness here. She knew that as she sat, alone; listening to the silence that prevailed around her. Few knew this place. It wasn't meant to be known, wasn't meant to exist... but here it was. She imagined that if there was a place where one would come to die, this would be it. Normally the sticky filth that was mud would have annoyed her, but as of that moment she didn't care. She didn't seem to feel it against her skin nor even as it dried and flaked off. She had watched such a process for a brief moment in time; the torchlight was hardly enough for detail, but it was better than nothing. She didn't make a sound, at least not now. Having nothing better to do, she looked at her arm. Aside from the faint traces of mud of this place she watched the dark red drop from it. Finding its own means of death down the side of her arm and onto the stone, adding to the rusty puddle beneath. Truth be known, it wasn't the only puddle. It also wasn't the first. The question now was what this all meant. Well, no, that wasn't really the question that one should ask. Dulled eyes simply watched the liquid until it stopped. Watching as it flowed over peach colored flesh that had darkened with age. 

  
  
"What am I doing here again?" She mumbled to no one. It was a question that no one seemed to have an answer for. A question she could not answer herself. _This wasn't supposed to happen.... I was supposed to die... Why am I alive? Why did I survive? Why am I here? I don't belong here. There has to be a reason. Some grand scheme or something of a power beyond me.... beyond even the Protector and Destroyer... Something brought me here, but I don't understand. Why would a worthless piece of garbage like me be needed in a place like this? Even if I get out of this place, what am I to do? It's like I can just run around on my own.... Well, no, I suppose I could try to- No. What would be the point? I don't belong here. I'm a mistake. My parents didn't even mean to have me... I wasn't supposed to be born... I wish I was never born. He's better off without me... no one needs me. All I have now is borrowed time. Time that I do not know what to do with. I can only wait until my time finally runs out. Will it be because of them or will it be something else? Well, it doesn't matter. The only good thing about my death here is that at least my soul will be of some use and will break the barrier to free Monsterkind. At least that much I cannot screw up. I wonder how long it will be..._


	3. World

Her world, for her at least, was not the best; granted she had seen others who were worse off than herself but that had been no consolation for her emotion driven mind. She had no longer been able to handle being taken advantage of, stepped on, ignored or just generally not cared for by the people she interacted with from day to day. It didn't help that she had been born with a genetic disability, her grandmother had chronic depression and had ended her life when her father had been young. Aria had lived a life that was gray in tones; her life wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best either. To her, it had been torture from a very young age. She had spent so much of her life just trying to get through each day as a child when she was in school because she had been singled out to be the "one to pick on" by the school bullies and because of it, by the time she had made it to high school she had no friends, didn't ever attempt to make any, and her own self image was all but destroyed. After all, there was no crueler monster alive than a human child...

  
  
She closed her eyes a moment, not that it changed anything for her. She wondered if they would come back to torture her some more or if they were satisfied with what little she had answered with. It was hard to know in this place. _It really doesn't matter, does it? Whether they believe me or not. I have no where to go.... no where to be... I do not belong here. I do not belong anywhere. Why didn't he just kill me? I know he wants to. I can see it in the way he watches me when he's not watching his brother... Do they think I lack a human soul? Heh... well... maybe I do at this point. I can't feel anything except pain... when was the last time I smiled because of the way I felt and not because it's expected of me? Why can't I remember? Why does it seem like every smile I've ever given was never real? Were they all faked? Was my "happiness" in the past just that? A lie? Something I told myself so that I wouldn't cry every night? So that I'd become stronger? Why can I not remember? I feel like I'm fading... Am I even really alive anymore? What is living? Why can't I feel? Is it because I really don't have a soul? Am I soulless? Is that even possible here? What am I saying... of course it's possible. Inky doesn't have a soul yet he moves and talks like any living thing. Inky... is he even real? Did I just maybe imagine him? I.... I can't remember. All I remember is seeing him, I don't remember meeting him... Maybe that's all he is. An imaginary friend I thought up during my transition from one AU to the next. Of course it is... after all, why would I ever come in contact with someone so wonderful? Someone who could be a friend like that... I don't deserve it... I don't even deserve to dream of it. I'm just an old fool..._


	4. Ally

Where could she be?! Error had been **less** than helpful and clearly hadn't seemed worried that she'd just seemed to have disappeared; yet Inky couldn't say that surprised him, she had - after all - managed to talk him out of keeping Blue forever and had repaired the astonished half-glitch back to normal. Perhaps that was one reason Error had been so inclined to listen to her; she'd not said how she was able to reverse things like that but Inky knew - sort of. He had tried to befriend the other on several occasions but for the most part the two of them had ended up fighting over the destruction of this AU or that one. Their first clash had been in one of the very first to appear called Underswap. The universe Blue called home. Inky's latest one with Error had been in a rather nasty one called Horrortale. Error had asked him to justify its existence. To justify why a place should exist where monsters were so desperate for food that they _preyed_ on humans. Inky had been unable to justify its existence, fortunately he hadn't needed to. Aria, who had been with him, had done so. He didn't know how it was that she had even known this AU existed before he had, but she had been the one to point it out. He sighed; how could she have even just disappeared like that? There weren't a lot out there who could move through the AUs and - if he were honest - Inky was glad for that. Speaking of which, here was one now! 

  
"Star!"

  
"Inky! I was-" He stopped, seeing the other's expression.

  
"You okay?" 

  
"No, I'm not. Aria is gone and I don't know where! I can't find her in any place we've been."

  
  
Star looked troubled.  
"You don't think Error got her do you?" 

  
"No, I already checked; he's in Outertale and I just came from there."

  
"Stars Inky, I don't- " He cut himself off as he furrowed his eye sockets a little, the tops dipping into a more troubled look.

  
"What?" 

  
"Well... it's the reason I came here actually. I heard my brother had a prisoner. No one has seen them though. I fear maybe his new "guest" is Aria."

  
"That's not good. We can't assume but one thing _is_ certain, we need to free whoever it is." Star nodded.

  
"I can distract him long enough for you to get inside." 

  
"Are you sure? You've already put yourself in danger enough as it is." 

  
"He's my brother... I should have done more to help him when we were kids..." 

  
"Don't blame yourself Star, you did everything that you possibly could have. It's not your fault he did that. After all, neither of you knew that touching it would have such an effect on him. As you said, he's your brother and it wasn't your job to teach him right from wrong." 


	5. The Brother

Aria stared at her hand as she sat propped up against the wall; the silence around her made it easy to hear the soft shuffle of soft soles across the cobblestone floor. Not that it mattered what the floor was made of, but the figure who stood several feet from her was not a friend or ali. The skeleton who stood before her had taken her from the Anti-Void and had chained her here. Not physically though; no, her cell was comprised of magic and the shackles held her soul above her head. The dim purple heart was the only light in the cell. It was not the bright clear amethyst it should be; instead it was dark and more like a flickering flame in the wind. Illuminating very little.

  
"So, you're still alive, but for how much longer?" Silence met him.

  
"He won't come, you know. He didn't come for us, he will not come for you." 

  
"I know." Came the soft reply, startling the figure. He hadn't expected her to speak.

  
"Then _why_ are you still alive?" 

  
"For him." The dark colored skeleton, barely visible, stared at her with a frown.

  
"You've never been in love, have you?" He shook his head.

  
"Then, you cannot understand, love of a friend, family or... of someone who is neither, is a powerful thing. It is the only reason." It was all the reason she needed, even if she died in this place from old age or from some other thing, it was what was keeping her perseverance alive and as long as it was alive within her then she would be alive too. It was a blessing and a curse that out of all the traits to have, hers was perseverance; the ability to overcome any obstacle by any means necessary no matter what that obstacle might be. A trait that was like a softer side of the trait of determination, which just often barreled through obstacles regardless of the method. A trait that was dangerous to have when not tempered with kindness.

  
  
She heard a soft sound that gradually got louder and it wasn't hard to figure out that the monster was laughing. 

  
"So, you're in love with that egocentric child? Why?! He cannot love, he does not even posses a soul! He barely remembers half of what he creates!" 

  
"Your point?" Her answer seemed to stun him to silence save for a glare that he gave her. It seemed that her captor had no answer for that and it angered him. She laughed, weakly, though there was no real merriment in it nor did the laughter reach her eyes. He frowned at her again.

  
"All that power over the mind and dreams, but you can't fathom the power of the "heart" of a living creature." 

  
"Shut it! Unless you want to lose your tongue knave!" 

  
"Heh... now _there_ is a word not heard in modern speech." 

  
"I care not!" It seemed the more angry he got the more he seemed to back away from speaking in a modern dialect. She snickered a bit, despite that she took no real joy in this; it only held the harsh disdain of a prisoner who still had fight and refused to give in.

  
"You speak like I am the one in chains. What fool you be!" 

  
"Perception alone, physical chains are nothing in comparison to chains of the soul, but you can't do that." A soft growl came from him; it was clear he had come to break her spirit so she might die or perhaps beg for mercy of some sort. Instead, she had only made fun of him. Soon she was alone again. Left with the heavy sense of despair his first words had brought. _He won't come. Why would he? I'm just a human... just one of 6.7 billion parasites on the earth... I don't even belong here._

  
  
She felt so terribly tired. The longer this went on the more she longed for eternal sleep, for something to ease the burden of her heart and soul. She would welcome the embrace of death if it meant leaving this place. _I should have died back then.... why was I sent here instead? Why didn't I die? Why am I still alive? Why would anyone care? I'm not worth it. He has so many who need him. He's so warm.... so caring... even when they don't all adore him as they should, he still cares for each of them. He's a true protector, guardian, friend... What could I possibly offer someone so great? I'm just a waste of space. I have no worth while talent, no real powerful magic, I'm just another cursed spawn who was tossed into this place... I hope I die soon. Then I could stop being a burden to him. Everyone would be free of me... they'd be happier. Why can't I just die?_


	6. Cursed Blood

Bloop

  
  
Bloop

  
  
Bloop

  
  
There was water. It likely meant it was raining outside. How fitting. Aria might have sighed had she been anyone else. It was one thing to know that no one really cared for her and quite another to be told it. The person who ever first said "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" had clearly never been in the spot that she was in. Her mind came up with nothing, all she felt was pain. Not physical of course, but emotional and on an extremely high level. 

  
  
**CRACK**

  
  
A shudder went through her. Another crack... just one of so many... so very many... The light in the cell flickered and fear joined the pain. Was she going to die here? Was this how her life was snuffed out? She felt something swell in her as she closed her eyes. _Finally... please... let it end... Let me die. Erase my spark from the universe. Toss away the burden I am. Come on... break... shatter like you're suppose to..._ She waited as the soul above her quivered and a small piece fell away, but the soul did not shatter. She waited. And waited. And waited. Was this going to take forever? How long did it take for a soul to shatter when it wasn't in battle? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Months? The last one brought out a quiet whimper, but that was it. 

  
  
_This is hell. This is my torment. This is what I have always deserved... what I was meant to go through. I should have died that night, not been brought here... please. Let it end. Destroy me. I'm not meant to be here... I was not born here. I wasn't meant to do anything but die. Who or whatever you are... please... if nothing else... end my suffering. Let me pass on... or else never let me see the light of day again. I do not wish to be a burden upon this place that is not mine. Why have you stained it with me? Do you enjoy my suffering? Is that it? I wish... no, I don't really want to know. I know I deserve to suffer, that I deserve this, but for how long? How long will I suffer for my sins? How long will I be here until the sin of being human is erased and i am finally free? Or is this truly hell and there is no escape?_

  
  
There was no answer and in the silence of the dark cell the tears of pain that flowed from the woman would go unseen. Unchecked. There was no solace in this place where the only light came from a soul that was nearing its end in the home of one who wished to see her light snuffed out. She did not dare fall asleep willingly, for there she knew nightmares would chase her were she not beyond mere exhaustion. It was easy to say what she didn't mean. To show some symbolance of rebellion against her captor when he was near, but how long could she truly last in a place like this? Time had lost meaning in this cell. She had no idea how long she'd been there. Hours? Days? Weeks? It didn't really matter. She had already resigned herself to dying there. It was only a matter of time. It was for the best. After all, she was cursed with chronic depression; every day had always been a struggle for her and she was tired. So very, very tired... 


	7. Battle

There was a loud crash, it echoed off the walls of the prison and was only slight muffled as it reached the cell she was in. It seemed that there was yet another battle. This wasn't the first she had heard, but this one sounded close. Who was it this time? Rebels? The childish trio known as the "Star Sanses" ? Only those three seemed to be so bold as to invade a place like Underdream. She hadn't met the trio, but she knew of them. Someone's idea of a "joke" from her "home world" that had, like any AU, come to be a reality. The sad truth was that while they were "protectors" like Inky and Ink Sans, their power was a joke in the face of threats like Error and Galaxy. They couldn't win, plain and simple; no matter how hard they tried, and they **did** try. It was almost hilarious seeing the one called Blueberry tossed in the cell across from her that one day... He'd been rescued by Classic who had told her he would rescue her too but that hadn't happened as Classic had been driven off by sheer numbers.

That had been last week, or was it last month? It was hard to tell how true her estimation of time went as it wasn't like she saw sunlight. Galaxy wasn't starving her in this place exactly, but most of the food brought to her was too rotted or spoiled for her to eat without being sick. After two times of that she had been more wary of what she ate and most times could only satisfy her thirst with the muddy water provided. Water was water after all, though she had no doubt part of her current weakness was due to some illness. The water wasn't pure, her system was not meant to live on such disease ridden sustenance. Though she could only thank an overactive immune system for not becoming sick from her first rations beyond throwing them up. 

  
The sounds began to grow in volume. It made her sigh a little as she sat against the wall; she'd likely be forced to clean up duty once whoever it was left. Like when Classic had broken in, she'd been forced into the manual labor as "punishment" for her "attempted escape" as Galaxy had called it. Not that she had actually tired, but as a prisoner what say did she have? It didn't really matter, nothing did any more in this place. The place that had become her home, where time had lost all real meaning and she was simply waiting for it all to end. _I just wish I hadn't come here... that I wasn't a burden on him...._ She closed her eyes and drifted off into the dark oblivion that was sleep. She was just **so** tired of it all, tired in general too. It seemed, as she began to drift, that the sounds were growing ever closer and the last thing she remembered thinking was that she hoped that whoever it was didn't make too much of a mess. She really didn't want to have to build walls by hand again. That had been a pain the first time around and she had been given little tools to work with as well. She'd had to be shown how to even do the job as she was not used to it.

  
The guards who had kept watch over her as she had trudged through the work for what seemed like days on end had scoffed when they realized how useless she was. How she didn't know how to build such a simple thing like a wall and had mocked her. Asking how she could be so stupid as to not know. They had no idea that the wall they were asking her to build was something too simplistic in terms of the walls from the world she had come from had. Where mortar and stone was no longer in use for such building because there were far more sturdier and secure materials that not only were found to be common but that everything had been automatized in terms of process so that such things were made in no time at all. Not that they would have believed her if she would have told them. They would have confiscated her phone the moment she'd pulled it out because it was like some evil thing to them simply because they did not know what it was; she was smart enough to keep that hidden from both Galaxy and his minions. As the noise seemed to stop long enough for her to begin to settle into a deeper sleep, she could almost swear she heard something in her cell. The sound of footsteps.


	8. Ties

"Aria.... wake up please!" 

  
  
That voice... 

  
  
"Aria... Aria! Come on!" 

  
  
It was gentle and yet, there seemed to be something... 

  
  
"Please... don't give up on me!"

  
  
Worry? Yes, worry.

  
  
Her eyes opened and met a pair of mismatched eyes, one brilliant sapphire, while the other was a deep blue that was nearly black, it was also a circle. She'd never seen this from him, but she knew those eyes. 

  
"Thank stars!"

  
"Inky?" He was staring down at her, the circle eye becoming a lighter blue but no less rich than the right, which never changed shape or color. From the warm softness she felt she had the idea that, for whatever reason, she was lying in his lap.  
"Am I dead?"

  
"No, you're back safe at home."

  
"Oh." 

  
"Aria..." His voice dropped in tone, that concern was back even as she sat up.

  
"Hmmm?"

  
"I"m really worried for you. Your base HP is really low... are you alright?" She checked her status. 5/5. Seems he was right. 

  
"I suppose I am, I mean, I'm not in that castle anymore." 

  
"That's not what I mean." She nods a little.

  
"I just... I... need time. I think." 

  
"Of course, but, you know... I'm always here if you need me." He was about to pull out a pencil to make a note on his scarf when he was stopped; she'd flung her arms around his waist, clinging to him like a child.

  
  
"Ar-" He cut off as she began to sob against him. He put his arm around he without hesitation; he didn't miss how she seemed thinner than before. Inky felt her grip tighten, quiet sobs cutting into the silence of the Anti-Void. He said nothing as he held her close, her tears soaked his shirt; the sensation twisted his insides, even if he didn't have a soul it didn't mean he couldn't feel. She was his best friend, and she was in pain he did not fully understand. As she wept, a very painful thought struck him. _I'm supposed to be here for her... I failed. What kind of friend does that? I should have been here to protect her!_

  
  
_It's not a dream... he came for me... why? Why didn't he leave me to -_  
"What are you talking about?" She froze, realizing in that moment that the thoughts she'd been entertaining had been falling from her lips rather than staying in the depths of her mind as usual. When she didn't reply, he spoke again.

  
"Aria, what did he _do_ to you?!" She didn't answer for a long time. Just as he was sure that she wasn't going to answer him on that either, he heard her voice. The tone was soft, but high with what he could only recognize as desperation.

  
"I thought... thought you ... that I would die there."

  
"I would **never** let that happen. You're my best friend. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here for you when it happened. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm _so_ sorry. Can you forgive me?" She nodded.


	9. Epilogue

_I couldn't help but feel relieved. She's my best friend after all, no one gets me like she does and she's always so patient and kind... she never seems to lose her temper with anyone who comes to visit no matter how strange they are or what they've done. It's odd, really, I've never known someone who seems to change personalities so quickly. I mean, she talks easily with Fresh like she understands his every word, she is gentle and encouraging with Star... she's energetic and playful with Blueberry... but she's also laid back and humerus around Classic and Red. She loves trading puns with them whether or not she can keep up. With me... she's always been encouraging about what I do. Her artwork, I'll admit, isn't the best, but she puts everything she has into it. Her stories almost seem to come to life from the pages when she writes them, and while her artwork still has room for improvement it tells a fantastic story about what sort of things she's thinking of when she draws it._

_She's so imaginative... and yet. She worries me. There are days where she will simply sit there and do nothing. Where anything I say or do doesn't seem to get through to her. She never yells at me or tells me to leave her be, she just tolerates me on those days and... I just feel the worst that I can't help her. She's told me to not worry, but that just makes me worry all the more. I don't know how she got here or why, she told me what had happened to her and that's why I'm afraid. I don't want to lose her. She hasn't been around for very long, but I can't help but care about her deeply. I've never had a friend like her in my life before and I can't imagine not having her around. It scared me, more than I admitted to Star, when I'd found her gone. And... I've never seen her react the way she did when she woke up after I got her back. I just wish I knew how to help._

_  
  
I want to talk to someone about this, to maybe get her some outside help, but who could I trust to understand? I don't know any monster, AU or not, let alone any human, who could possibly begin to understand just how complex she is. How she can change personalities like most change clothes and do it in only a few minutes time too... It's almost like.... like she is trying to be something she's not when she's around the others. Like, she doesn't trust them enough to be sincere, except... well, there was one time when Classic came alone. She seemed more sincere with him than I've ever seen her be with anyone else. Maybe he knows something I don't? I don't know. I know one thing though, she trusts him more than she does me currently. It's not a big surprise really, I mean, she has known him longer. Still, I wonder if she'll ever trust me enough to tell me what her real name is. I accidentally overheard her and Classic talking about it once. I don't think she meant to tell me then because the two went quiet when they realized I was there. I can only imagine what else they had been talking about._

__  
  
Not that she and I don't talk, but it's rarely about her or where she came from. She told me once she just wants to forget the place she came from. When I asked her if it was really that bad, she'd just given me a sad smile. Maybe it really was, at least for her anyway. It doesn't stop me from wanting to help her. Somehow. I just need to find a way or maybe someone who can understand; if I find someone, maybe they can help me to understand too.


End file.
